The present invention relates to communication networks, and more specifically, this invention relates to transferring channel resources among user equipment (UE) connected to a wireless data communication network.
Wireless data communication network technology, such as 4G broadband cellular network technology, provides an architecture which allows for communication between various types of UE having wireless functionality. For instance, mobile devices which are coupled to a wireless data communication network are able to transfer information between each other in the form of text messages, voice (phone) calls, emails, etc. Moreover, data communication network standards, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), provide a common standard which different technologies may adhere to in order to facilitate a unified front for further development.
Under general circumstances, UE which attaches to a wireless data communication network to perform a given task is assigned a default bearer having a set of network parameters which determines how information sent from and/or to the UE is processed. For conventional data communication network technology, this bearer assignment process is static. Thus, once the task has been completed and/or the corresponding processes have been terminated, the bearer is de-allocated and returned to a pool, thereby subjecting the bearer re-allocation process to network and/or system delays.